Eternity
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack is a vampire and he wants Ianto Jones for his mate... Not cannon TW
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity Chapter 1**

TWTWTW

It was almost 11pm on a warm summer's evening in Cardiff. The moon was high in the sky, shining down on the people walking around.

There was a lone figure in the shadows, watched a young man very closely. Watched him walk from the bar to his car, which was parked a few streets away. Watched as, on unsteady legs , he unlocked the car, then get in and drove away. Then the shadowy figure, too, was gone.

The following night, at just after 9pm, the lone figure in the shadows watched as the same young man entered a supermarket, then minutes later, came out again. Watched as he crossed the road and went into a building. Then the figure vanished, as it did the night before.

"So, Jack, done anything interested the last few days?" asked Owen, winking at his colleagues.

"No, not really. It's been….quiet." He smiled to himself.

"Not fancied a quick bite then?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"Shame that," said Gwen. "Don't you get lonely? I know I would."

"I've been on my own for over six hundred years. I can wait a little longer."

"Then you've picked someone out?"

"I might have."

"It's time to draw blood, Tosh," said Owen, moving towards the autopsy bay. "Just the one pint, Jack?"

He nodded.

The young Japanese woman laid down on the steel table, exposing her arm to her colleague.

"It seems like yesterday I was giving blood."

"A month ago, actually. But that was the local Blood Donor Unit, not our Lord and Master, Jack Harkness."

"I still have to pinch myself. Us, working with a vampire. Who'd have believed it a year ago?"

"He saved our bacon." Gwen stated.

Owen put the thin needle into Tosh's arm.

"I shudder to think what would have happened, if Jack hadn't pulled me out of that burning house." Gwen shivered.

"Burnt to a crisp, I think," said Owen. "The same as me. It's uncanny how he knew where we were."

Jack remained quiet.

"And I would have drowned," said Tosh, watching Owen putting the thicker needle into her vein.

"Do any of you regret staying? Working at Torchwood….with me?"

"Nah," said Owen, looking up. "It's a job and I kinda like it."

Jack smiled, exposing his fangs.

"When was the last time you actually drank blood like a true vampire, Jack?"

"About six hundred years ago."

"And your over three thousand years old?"

"Yes."

"What changed, Jack? Did you lose someone?"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, then looked directly at Gwen. "I took the life of a young girl. I didn't know that she was with child. I took two lives that night and something inside me changed." He sighed. "The blood tasted different….too pure. I couldn't drink after that night, not from a host."

"I thought vampires needed to drink every night."

Jack laughed. "That's stuff of old movies. Like crucifixes, garlic and sunlight. I walk during the day. I eat garlic and I go into churches."

"So," began Gwen, smiling. "Have you seen someone you like?"

"That, would be telling."

"Come on, Jack," said Tosh.

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Okay! Yes, I have seen someone."

"Is she pretty?"

"She?" said Jack, his eyebrows almost meeting.

"He?" Owen asked.

Jack nodded.

"Right. Each to his own."

"Will you bring him here?" asked Tosh, sitting up.

Owen took the beaker of blood, offering it to Jack.

"Yes." He replied, taking a drink. "Tonight, I think." another drink. "I've waited long enough. I need a mate. Eternity is too long alone." Then he drained the beaker, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

They watched, as Jack walked up to his office, closing the door.

Ianto Jones walked out of his building and over to the supermarket.

He needed milk.

It was a Friday night and the streets were alive with party goes. People on stag night and hen runs. They mingled with people out for an evening at the pub, or out for a meal. The noise was almost deafening.

Shouting. Screeching. Whistles being blown.

Once inside the supermarket, Ianto closed his eyes and sighed.

_Whatever made me rent a flat on this street? _he asked himself for the hundredth time. _I hate crowds!_

Going to the fridge at the back of the store, Ianto picked up a container of milk and then went to look at the assorted cheeses. He picked up a pack of mild cheddar and then went to the Self Service till. Once he'd paid for his items, the young Welshman made his way back out into the bustling street.

In the shadow of the phone box, Jack stood watching Ianto. His face etched with a smile. He moved forward quickly, touched Ianto's shoulder where there was a pressure point. The container of milk and cheese fell to the ground, as the young man's legs sagged under him.

Scooping him up as if he were a baby, Jack carried him along the street and down a side street lined with Fish and Chip shops.

They went unnoticed. Just another drunk being looked after by his mate.

Once out by the back of the Train Station, Jack looked around before speeding away as fast as his legs would go, Ianto still in his arms.

To passers by, it was like a blur: something you see out of the corner of your eye. Not quite sure if anything was there.

Within seconds, Jack was stood by the sleek, silver Water Tower, on a stone that began to descend.

"Aye up," said Owen. "Jack's back."

"And he's not alone," added Gwen.

They all moved towards the lift. Inquisitive to see who Jack had in his arms.

Jack stepped off the lift and walked toward the back stairs leading to the levels below the main Hub. Then he stopped, turning around.

"Why are you all still here? You should have left by now."

"Something came up, work wise," said Owen. "Ans we wanted to see who you brought back with you.

"We're nosy," added Gwen, moving towards the lift.

"We wanted to see who you were bringing back," said Tosh, smiling.

"Is this him?" asked Gwen. "Can we see?"

"All in good time. He'll wake soon. I need to get him to a cell." Jack carried on walking. "Go home!" he called back to them.

"You're going to lock him up?" asked Owen.

"I have to. He'll try to get away. I want him to come to me….willingly."

"Can't you just bite him?" Joked Owen.

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't work like that," and then he was gone.

Moving swiftly to the first cell, Jack opened the door and laid his precious cargo on the mattress, then he moved back, locking the cell door after him. He stood there, just looking, for what seemed like an hour or more, although is was barely ten minutes.

The young man began to wake up, stretching, as if he'd been asleep.

Ianto looked around him. Sat bolt up right.

"Where am I?"

He noticed Jack outside the door.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"So many questions. All in good time, Ianto Jones. All in good time." Then Jack left.

"Hey! Come back here! How do you know my name? Hey!"

Jack kept on going, as the young Welshman's voice got softer and softer. He let a smile curve his lips.

Jack came from the Boeshane dynasty of vampires. They were a noble race. A formidable race, and therefore nothing human or otherwise could stop him or his kin from roaming the earth. He and his kind had co-existed with humans- albeit unknown to human kind - for ten millennia or more.

Jack's father, Abraham was all powerful and made his fledglings in his own image. Strong. Handsome. But above all, strong of mind and will power. For hadn't Jack been alone these six hundred years?

Forgoing companionship for solitude. Friendship for loneliness. Emptiness instead of love.

But now he hoped all that would change.

The moment he saw Ianto Jones, he knew that he was his soul mate. That they were meant to be together, for all eternity.

But it wasn't as easy as that. Ianto had to want to be changed. He himself had to offer himself to Jack. To have Jack take his blood and replace it with Jack's.

Jack now lived for that day.

Sitting in his office, Jack watched on the CCTV camera as Ianto paced in his cell. Running a hand through his hair, Jack stood, walked to the door and then back to his desk. Should he go down and face Ianto Jones or should he wait until tomorrow?

Jack seated himself and watched the monitor.

"Hello! Can you hear me? Let me out of here!"

Ianto began to pace again and then sat down heavily on the mattress.

_What does he want? _thought Ianto.

Standing up, Ianto approached the Perspex door, putting his fingers through the air holes.

"Hello! Is anyone there!"

Ianto slammed his hand against the offending Perspex several times, hurting it in the process.

"Damn!"

Jack watched as Ianto banged his fists against the Perspex, then stood, walking to the door. He looked down into the Hub. Everyone had left.

_At last! _he thought.

Leaving his office, Jack went down to the cells.

Ianto saw him approaching.

"What do you want? I don't have any money, if that's what you're after."

"I don't want money." Jack looked at Ianto's bruised knuckles. "I'd stop banging the door if I were you. It won't open."

"What do you want then?"

Jack smiled, his fangs glistening in the light.

"What are you?"

Jack put a finger through the air hole.

"I'm a vampire."

Ianto laughed, nervously. "Course you are, and I'm Johnny Depp."

"No, really."

Jack bit into his finger, sucking the blood from it and then showed the wound to Ianto. It began to heal before his eyes.

"See."

Ianto stepped back, fear showing on his youthful face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Quite the opposite really."

Ianto shook his head. "Go to hell!"

Jack laughed. "Eventually, maybe."

Ianto sat back on the mattress. "How did you get me here? The last thing I remember was being in the supermarket."

"I was waiting outside, by the phone box. A pressure point between the shoulder and neck. It's very fast and effective."

"Stalking me, you mean. And where are we exactly?"

"Underground."

"I don't see any coffins." Ianto observed.

Jack shook his head and smiled. "Or garlic, crosses or wooden stakes. Sorry to disillusion you, but that's all Hollywood. We don't frazzle in sunlight either."

"How many of you are there?"

"So many questions." Jack moved away.

"Don't go!"

Jack stopped, turning to face the cell. "I'll be back with food and a drink."

"I-I'm not hungry."

"I'll bring you fruit anyway and milk. You like milk." Then he was gone.

Ianto squeezed the edge of the mattress, taking a deep breath. He was feeling hot….dizzy. Then his world went black.

By the time Jack returned with a bowl of fruit and a container of milk, Ianto was on the floor, unconscious. Opening the cell, Jack went inside, putting the items he was carrying on the floor beside Ianto. Then he knelt beside the younger man, touching his cheek. He was hot to the touch. Sitting him up against the bed, Jack carefully took Ianto's jacket and tie off, laying them on the bottom of the mattress.

Ianto's eyes fluttered open, eyes big, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Get away from me!"

"You fainted. It's hot in here. I-I just took off your jacket, that's all."

Ianto moved back against the wall of the cell, knees pulled up to his chest.

Jack offered the milk to Ianto. "Take a drink. It'll cool you down."

Ianto accepted it, smelling it first before he took a sip. His thirst got the better of him and he took a long drink, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Better?"

Despite himself, Ianto nodded.

"Good."

"If you're a vampire, why haven't you bitten me? If that's what you want me for."

"It isn't our way. Our chosen one has to want to be changed."

"_Want_ to be changed? You're kidding, right?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"Who would chose to be a vampire?"

"It has it's good points."

Ianto just stared.

"You live forever. You don't age." Jack half smiled. "Both pluses."

Ianto put the container of milk to one side. "Just how old are you?"

"3004, give or take a few months." Jack smiled. "And still lookin' good."

Ianto shook his head, not quite believing.

"Give it some though, Ianto. I want you with me, forever.."

"I-I'm not….I'm straight."

"So was I, until I saw you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity Chapter 2**

TWTWTW

Ianto sat there on the floor, his knees pulled up against his chest, looking at the man in front of him. He'd just admitted to the young man that he was a 3000 year old vampire. A vampire who'd taken him prisoner.

"I can't be with you. I don't feel….that way, about men. You have to let me go."

Jack stood up, sitting on the end of the bed. "I'll make you a deal."

Ianto frowned. "A deal?"

Jack nodded. "Give me a week. If by the end of that time, you don't want to spend eternity with me, I'll gladly take you back to where I took you from."

"You will."

"Yes, you have my word."

Ianto thought for a moment. "And what will I be doing for this week?"

"You're a clerk, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You can type, file, photocopy?"

"Yes." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I have a place where you can work. It'll open your eyes to wht we actually do here."

"We? There are more of you!"

"No, not like me. Humans. I saved their lives, now they work for me. Willingly I might add."

"Just for a week, and then you'll let me go."

Jack looked at Ianto and then looked away. "If you wish."

"I'll do it."

Jack smiled. "Get some rest and I'll be back in the morning with clean clothes."

"I have to stay in here for the night?"

"I'm afraid so."

Just then, there was a strange noise.

"What was that?"

"Janet. She's in the end cell."

"You have a female here, too?"

"No. Janet...is a Weevil."

"What is a Weevil?"

"I'll show you in the morning."

Jack got up and left the cell, locking it behind him. "There's a quilt and pillow under the bed. You'll need them. It can get a little chilly at night."

"I-I don't want to stop in here."

"I can't trust you yet, Ianto. It's just for tonight."

Jack walked away.

"Please, let me out of here."

"In the morning. Good night."

Ianto listened as Jack's footsteps disappeared, then he resigned himself to the fact that he was spending the night in the cell. Getting the quilt and pillow from under the bed, he laid on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

The noise carried on for over an hour after Ianto laid down, the sound piercing the air, making him cringe.

Jack settled down in front of the CCTV monitor, cup of coffee in one hand, velvet box in the other. Jack opened it up, looking inside. It held a platinum wedding band. He fingered the band, before closing the box and putting it in his top drawer.

It was a long, restless night for both Ianto and Jack.

Ianto lay there, his eyes wide open, alert to any sound from around him. He felt the cold, which sent shivers up his spine. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

Jack put his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He laced his fingers behind his head, think about the morning.

Unable to sit there any longer, Jack went down to the cells. He stood by Ianto's door.

"I'll take you upstairs, but if you try anything, I'll hog tie you and bring you back down here, understood?"

Ianto threw back the quilt and stood up. "Understood."

Jack unlocked the cell and allowed Ianto to follow him up to the guest quarters. Opening the door, Jack switched on the light.

"There's a shower room. Extra bedding in the wardrobe."

"Thanks."

"Stray from here…."

"I won't."

"I'll leave a bag with fresh clothes outside the door in the morning. Get some sleep. You'll need it. There's lots to do."

Jack left the room, closing the door after him. He thought about locking it, but he had to trust Ianto sometime.

Ianto got onto the bed and looked around the room. It was warm in here. The bed was comfortable and he had the use of a shower and more importantly, a toilet.

Once back in his office, Jack went down the ladder to his sleeping quarters below. He didn't bother to undress. He'd shower and change in the morning.

For now, he lay there, thinking about Ianto Jones. He was all he could think about. All he had thought about for the last three weeks.

He hoped that tomorrow would be the first of many with the young man by his side.

Ianto was thinking about the week ahead.

_Why did I agree to it? I must be out of my mind! Did he drug me? The milk! No, he wouldn't._


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternity Chapter 3**

TWTWTW

When Ianto woke in the morning, he went into the bathroom to relieve himself and then stripped off and took a hot shower. He was hoping that it was all a dream. He'd wake up and have a laugh about it all. That there was no vampire, but he knew different.

Putting on a robe that was on the back of the bathroom door, Ianto walked to the main door. Opening it, he looked outside. There was a carrier bag with clothes inside it. Taking the bag to the bed, Ianto emptied it out.

Trousers. Shirt. Tie. Jacket. Socks and underwear. All in his size. All in colours he would have chosen himself. It was uncanny how Jack knew everything about him.

Or was it. He had been watching him for three weeks. Had he been inside his flat while he was out? Is that how he knew about the clothes?

Putting the clothes on, Ianto sat on the bed and waited.

Jack walked around the floor of the Hub, checking the Rift monitor. It was all quiet. He checked his watch. 6.25am.

Moving to the stairwell, Jack descended to the cells two stories below, checking on Janet. She was sound asleep. Despite himself, Jack smiled. Leaving the cells area, Jack made his way back up to the guest quarters and Ianto Jones.

Knocking on the door, Jack slowly opened it and went inside.

"Good, you're up." He looked at the clothes. "I'm glad they fit."

"Perfectly," replied Ianto, leaving it at that.

Stepping aside, Jack said, "Shall we?"

Ianto got off the bed and went through the door.

"Round to your right and up the stairs."

Ianto did as he was told and walked into the main Hub. His eyes were like saucers as he looked around.

Myfanwy came down to investigate the stranger, squawking at him.

"Is that…."

"A pterodactyl, yes."

"Wow!"

Jack sat down at one of the workstations. "Cardiff was built over a Rift in time and space. Torchwood, that's us, was formed by Queen Victoria in 1879." Jack turned on the monitor. "We keep the skies safe from aliens. Collect artefacts and stray aliens that manage to get through. Send back those that don't."

"The Weevil," said Ianto.

Jack nodded. "Bad breath, bad dress sense, sharp teeth and an attitude problem."

"And the people who work with you?"

"Will start arriving at about 8 - 8.30am. You'll meet them."

Ianto took a deep breath. "So, everything you've told me is true?"

"Yes." Jack stood up. "And you can be a part of all this."

"If I give myself to you."

"Maybe even if you didn't…." Jack let the sentence trail off.

Ianto frowned.

"Take a look around, but please, don't touch anything." Jack stood, ramming his hands deep into his trouser pockets. "We have an autopsy room. Kitchen area. Boardroom. The cells you've seen first hand. A well equipped armoury. Firing range. Garage."

Ianto walked over to the railing, looking down into the autopsy room. "Are we still in Cardiff?"

"Yes."

"Did you say you had a kitchen? I'm a bit peckish and I could do with a cup of coffee."

"Right this way."

Jack walked Ianto over to the coffee machine.

"The fridge is quite well stocked. We have a coffee machine, but we make rubbish coffee."

Ianto almost smiled. "May I?"

Jack moved aside. "Please do."

Ianto inspected the coffee beans and, putting two different beans in the grinded, switched it on. Once the coffee was ground, Ianto put the grounds into the coffee filter and filling a jug with cold water, poured it into the top of the machine. He turned it on and looked for cups.

The coffee machine started to gurgle and hiss, as the amber nectar dripped into small cups below the nozzles.

"You make it look so easy."

"Had experience. I am also a PA. Making the coffee is in my job description."

"A man of many talents."

Ianto blushed, making Jack smile.

Opening the fridge, Ianto looked inside. He took out milk, a yoghurt and some fruit.

"We can either go up to my office or sit on the old couch."

"The couch is fine," replied the young Welshman.

Jack just nodded.

"W-what made you choose me?"

"I didn't. My heart did."

"Haven't you got lots of female vampire….girlfriends?"

"Nope."

"None?"

"No."

"Do you go out every night and kill someone for their blood?"

Jack laughed at Ianto's naivety. "No. I haven't killed anyone for 600 years." He carried to fruit and yoghurt over to the couch while Ianto carried to cups of steaming coffee.

"The members of my team give me their blood. Once a month. One pint, that's all I take."

"They give you _their _blood?"

"I saved each of them from certain death. They felt they owed me. I asked them to join Torchwood, that would be their payment to me."

"And this….relationship works?"

"Very well."

"Then why do you need me?"

Jack tutted. "I've been alone for over 600 years. I'm tired of being on my own. I thought to seek a mate….a female. But I saw you and my heart was captured by you."

Ianto closed his eyes for a second. "But if you're not….and I'm not….How can it possibly work?"

"The heart is a complex organ, with a mind of it's own. It's true what they say. We can't help who we fall in love with. I fell in love with you."

"But I…."

"Give it a week."

Ianto nodded, sipping his coffee. "Then you'll let me go?"

"Yes."

Jack's heart sank. Had he already lost the love of his life without even fighting for him? Was Ianto just going to work the week and then leave regardless? It saddened Jack.

"Have-have you ever been inside my flat? Only, the clothes, they fit perfectly."

Jack waited a few minutes before answering. "Yes, a couple, actually. You were in bed the first time. I just stood watching you sleep. The second time, you were at work. I followed you there and then went back to your flat." Jack saw the shock, or was it fear on Ianto's face.

"I would never hurt you. I….just wanted to see you."

"Did you know I was straight?"

"Yes, I figured that out. Saw you chatting with some girls at the bar a few nights ago." Jack looked away. "You were slightly drunk and you were driving."

Ianto recalled the night. "She turned me down. They always do. I….I don't have the knack for picking up the fairer sex."

Jack laughed. "You just attract vampires of the same sex."

Ianto had to smile. "Yes."

"Go into this with an open mind, Ianto. That's all I ask. Don't write me off. I have a lot to offer you."

Ianto shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Jack stood and walked up to his office, leaving Ianto sitting alone on the battered old couch.

He was still sat there when Gwen arrived an hour later. She walked through the cog door and just smiled at him as she walked to her workstation.

Jack stepped out of his office and greeted her.

"Morning, Jack."

"Gwen."

"He looks fresh as a daisy."

"Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper. Ex-police officer."

Ianto smiled.

Next to arrive was Tosh.

"Jack," the Japanese woman nodded to him.

"Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones. Tosh runs all out software. She's our Oracle."

"Morning, Ianto."

"Morning."

"Ianto knows how to use the coffee machine."

"Magic," said Gwen, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Owen Harper arrived twenty minutes later amid a lot of swearing.

"Think I could find a bloody parking space? No. I had to park in the car park across the road. Bloody tourists. Nicking my space."

"I didn't see your name on any spaces out there, Owen," said Gwen.

"Ha bloody ha," he replied.

Then he turned to face Ianto.

"His is him, I take it?"

"Ianto Jones, Owen Harper."

"That's Doctor Owen Harper, if you please."

"Well, the gang's all here," said Jack. "Let's get to work. Ianto, follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternity Chapter 4**

TWTWTW

Jack took Ianto down stairs to the archives, one floor below the cells. As they entered the huge room, Ianto blew out his cheeks.

"Wow, it's huge!"

"And in need of tender loving care."

They walked to the desk.

"Computer, do your own username and password. Photocopier. Phone, internal only, no outside line." Jack opened the first filing cabinet. "It's a bit of a mess I'm afraid."

Ianto looked into the cabinet. "It certainly is." He ran his finger through his hair.

"Think you can get on top of this in a week?"

"I'll certainly give it a go."

Jack walked to the door. "I'll come get you for lunch."

"Jack, you will let me leave won't you?"

Jack didn't look at him. "If that's what you want, yes."

With that, Jack turned and left.

Taking out the first few files, Ianto looked at their contents. He walked over to the copier, switched it on and began to copy files, placing the original and coy back in the file, naming it and replacing it in the cabinet in alphabetical order.

"Everything in its place," he muttered to himself, getting the next file ready.

Jack potted around, not quite sure what to do with himself, looking quite lost at times.

Owen entered his office. "Jack?"

Jack looked up. "Hmm?"

"Don't get your hopes up, okay?" He's straight. You knew that."

"And he's the first man I've fallen in love with."

Owen shook his head. "Even so…."

"I won't push him. I told him I'd let him go if he didn't fall in love with me within a week."

"You're asking an awful lot of him."

Jack closed his eyes for a second. "I know."

"And will you let him go?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess I'm on my own." He lowered his head.

Owen took this as sign to leave, so got up and left the office.

Jack sighed and looked at the CCTV monitor. He was watching Ianto in the archives.

Shaking his head, Jack switched the monitor off, got up, grabbed his coat and left his office. Going to the cog door, he went through and up to the tourist office and out into the fresh air.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the air. Taking great gulps, filling his lungs to capacity, before breathing out slowly, trying to calm himself.

What was this hold that Ianto Jones had over him?

In all his years, Jack had never felt this way about anyone, mortal or his own kind. Even his lost love, Lilly, was nothing like Ianto Jones.

Walking along the boardwalk, Jack tried to make sense of it all. But it was no use, he couldn't.

His heart had taken over, telling his head what to do. No longer rational. No longer in control. No longer wanting to be.

Jack walked around the Bay until it was time for lunch.

Going back into the Hub, Jack went down to the archives to get Ianto.

"It's time to eat," said Jack, making Ianto jump.

"I-I didn't hear you."

"Sorry."

Ianto followed Jack up to the boardroom.

"Wasn't sure what you liked, so I got an assortment of sandwiches, yogurt and salad." said Owen.

Ianto smiled. "Thanks."

Sitting down, Ianto poured himself a glass of water, taking a long drink from it.

Jack noticed how thirsty he was.

"I'll put a water machine in the archives for you. You must be really thirsty."

Ianto nodded. "It was thirsty work. I managed to clear a couple of drawers."

"Good."

Tosh smiled at Ianto. "It will be a lot easier for me to find documents now," she took a bite of her sandwich. "Used to take forever."

"I can see why," replied Ianto.

"So, Ianto," began Gwen. "You're a PA I hear."

"Yes, for a firm of surveyors."

"Good, is it?"

"Not bad. Hard work." He elaborated. "Do filing, typing, make appointments, go out on business."

"Rewarding, is it?"

"At times, yes."

Jack tried not to stare, but he couldn't keep his eyes of Ianto's beautiful face. His voice was like angels singing.

"Maybe you've had enough down there for today," said Jack, not looking at Ianto.

"I'm fine." Ianto eyed Jack. "I can do another couple of hours."

Jack stood up and went to leave the boardroom. "As you wish." Then he was gone.

Owen looked at Gwen and then at Ianto.

Ianto tried to smile, feeling embarrassed.

They finished their meal and Ianto went up to Jacks office.

"If you're having second thoughts," said Ianto, as he entered the office. "Let me go."

Jack didn't look up. "No," was all he said.

Ianto sighed.

"I-I want this to work for us," Jack made eye contact. "I have to give it a try, for me."

"Why? You can have anyone. Why me?" Ianto sat down.

Jack put his forearms on the desk and leaned forward. "Have you ever wanted something so back that you could taste it? Wanted it so much that you'd do anything to get it? Well," Jack said, leaning back. "that's how I feel about you."

"What if you don't get what you want?"

"Then I'll live alone for eternity."

Ianto blew out his cheeks. "That's an awful long time."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternity Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

Jack lowered his gaze. He couldn't look into Ianto's eyes anymore.

Without another word, Ianto got up and left Jack's office, going back down to the archives.

Once there, he sat at the computer, but his mind just wasn't on the task in hand. He was thinking about Jack living an eternity….alone. He wondered how he himself would live the rest of his life without a wife, a family….he couldn't. Not that he had anyone special in his life at the moment, but there would be. Wouldn't there?

Getting up, Ianto went back to the filing cabinet, opened it and took out another armful of brown folders. Turning, he went back to the desk, placing the folders in front of him. Turning on the copier, he opened the first folder and looked at the contents. It was an alien treaty agreement between Xantalia and Molarmaius, that Tosh had translated. Ianto first read it and then scanned both copies, disregarded the old photocopy and put the original and both copies back in the folder and put them on one side.

Ianto carried on with copying and typing until he couldn't look at the computer screen without screwing his eyes up. Then, turning off the computer, he made his way back up into the Hub.

Gwen and Tosh were just about to leave, and Owen was cleaning up in the autopsy room.

Gwen smiled and Tosh waved to him. He just smiled.

He turned back to look at the autopsy room. A body was lying on the table. Ianto, being curious, walked over to the railing and looked down.

"Come down and take a look, if you like. It's dead." Owen told him.

Walking down the stairs, Ianto approached the table.

A Blowfish, dressed in a purple suit and orange shirt, lay there. It's eyes glazed over.

"I'll be doing an autopsy tomorrow, if you wanna watch."

"What is it?"

"A Blowfish."

Ianto walked around the table. "Is it….was it dangerous?"

"Yep, it can be. Walks, talks, acts like a human."

"And that thing in the cells…."

"Janet, the Weevil. Very dangerous. Sharp teeth, bad dress sense, lives in the sewers."

"And they all live here, in Cardiff?"

Owen nodded.

Jack came out of his office and stood watching Ianto and Owen. He smiled, seeing the young man take an interest on what was going on.

Ianto turned and looked up in Jack's direction. He smiled, then turned back to Owen.

"I'd like to watch. Thank you."

"Anyway," said Owen. "that's me finished."

Jack descended the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Owen went towards the cog door. "Night.""Goodnight."

Ianto watched as Owen went through the gog door and then disappeared up the few stairs.

"Don't even think about it," said Jack/.

Ianto turned, walked over to Jack. "I wasn't." He took the cup from Jack and began to make him coffee. "A deal is a deal, even if I don't wanna be here."

Despite himself, Jack smiled, revealing the elongated white fangs. "I can live with that."

Jack stood back, while Ianto made a pot of coffee.

"I could eat something right now," Ianto said, offering Jack a cup.

"I can order something in. Chinese. Italian. Name your poison."

Ianto thought for a moment. "Chinese, I think."

"Okay. We can eat in the boardroom or here on the couch."

"I don't mind." Ianto moved off towards the workstations.

"If you wanna take a look at the Rift alert system, be my guest. Type in CJ51H. That's my password."

Ianto typed in the password and the screen light up.

"That's a layout of the perimeter where we know the Rift reaches."

Ianto looked at Jack. "You mean it might reach further?"

"It could. We just don't know."

"And how long has this been going on, the aliens, I mean?"

"Probably millions of years," Jack said, moving closer to Ianto. "The Egyptians spoke about it. Certainly they were around in the early 1870's."Ianto's raised an eyebrow. "That long?"

"Even longer than vampires."

Jack got his phone out and ordered their take away.

"I've never seen an alien before."

"Or a vampire," added Jack, touching Ianto's arm lightly.

It was as if Ianto had been electrocuted. The shock went up his arm and made it tingle from fingertip to shoulder. He looked at Jack in that moment and wondered. What if….

Jack walked away, breaking the spell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternity Chapter 6**

TWTWTW

Ianto watched as Jack strode away, leaving him shocked at the feeling he had inside. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

As Ianto turned, he saw Jack just going into his office. Moving away from the computer, he headed for the couch, dropping down onto it. His head began to spin.

"Jack!"

Jack was out of his office and down the stairs in a flash. He sat beside the younger man, his hand on his arm.

"I….don't feel so good."

Jack put a finger under his chin and lifted his head so their eyes met.

"I think you're just hungry. It shouldn't be long. I'll get you a glass of milk." Jack went to the kitchen, returning with the milk.

Ianto drank it greedily.

"Better?"

Ianto just nodded, keeping his head low.

"You ought to eat more." Jack smiled. "Keep your strength up."

"I'll be out of here in six days. I'll be fine."

Jack felt disappointment stab at his heart again. "I'll be in my office."

Again, Ianto watched Jack enter his office. This time he closed the door.

After ten minutes, Ianto went up to see Jack. He knocked on the door.

Jack walked around his desk and opened the office door.

"I….I'm sorry."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

Ianto elaborated. "For keeping on about leaving. I know it's not what you want to hear. It's just….this!" he emphasized with his arms to the Hub. "The whole thing. I just can't get my head around it! Vampires. Aliens."

Myfanwy flew by.

"That!"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but…."

A bell rang in Jack's office.

"Our dinner, has arrived."

Leaving the office, Jack went up to the tourist office, making sure that he locked the lift after he got out of it so that Ianto couldn't follow him. He returned minutes later, little white carrier bag in hand.

"Spoon or chop sticks?"

"Chop sticks, please."

Jack took the chop sticks and two plates to the couch and put the bag on the table.

"I ordered plain chow mien, sweet and sour pork, chicken in black bean sauce and spare ribs. Hope you like it all. Oh, and fried rice."

"Thanks."

Ianto sat on the couch and Jack gave him a plate and the chop sticks.

They ate in almost total silence. Each eyeing the other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

At last, Ianto spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"I presume that during the years you changed your clothing to suit the period?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you get passed World War 2?"

"It suited me. I didn't have to keep up with the trends anymore. Blue shirts, white under shirts, blue and brown pants, sand and brown boots. I can get them all at the surplus store.""And the coat?

"Don't you just love it?" he smiled.

"It suits you."

"Thanks."

Jack got up and cleared the containers away.

"I could make coffee, if you'd like some," said Ianto, getting up.

Jack just nodded.

Ianto made his way over to the kitchen and started up the coffee machine. Ten minutes later, they were sitting on the couch again.

"How long have you worked for Torchwood?"

"Over 130 years."

"Do you kill many?"

"No unless we have to. I like to send most back before they even reach Earth."

"It's amazing, really."

"I enjoy what I do."

"Are there any other vampires in Cardiff?"

"Not that I know of."

Ianto sipped his coffee. "If there were…."

Jack smiled. "I don't think so, Ianto."

Ianto blew out his cheeks. "It would be easier for you."

"No, it wouldn't."

"Please, don't…."

"Don't what? Think I might have a chance with you? That was the whole idea behind bringing you here in the first place."

Ianto closed his eyes. "Just don't. okay?"

Jack got up and walked over the Gwen's workstation. "I've been alone too long. I want to be happy."

"But not with me."

"Are you saying you couldn't love me?"

"I like girls, not….men." He lowered his gaze. "I won't change my mind, not even for you.

Jack's heart sank again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternity Chapter 7**

TWTWTW

Ianto saw the look on Jack's face and felt instantly sorry for his harsh words.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't mean to hurt you." He sighed. "Shit! This is all so new to me. I don't know what to think anymore."

Jack looked at him. "I'll leave you alone. It's getting late anyway." Jack got up to leave.

"Please….don't go. I….don't understand my feelings. I'm scared."

Jack took his hand in both of his.

Ianto didn't pull away.

"Ask me anything."

"Will it hurt? You biting me?"

Jack chuckled. "No. A nip, that's all."

"And you drain all of my blood from me?"

A shake of the head. "No, or you'd die."

"But, don't I die first, to become….like you?"

"You become like me through drinking my blood. You don't turn straight away."

Ianto looked at Jack's hand holding his.

"How long does it take?"

"A few weeks. You can revert back to being human at anytime, before the change."

"I do feel something for you. I'm not sure if it's love," he laughed nervously. "I haven't really been in love."

Jack released Ianto's hand, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his head so their eyes met.

"I would never hurt you."

"I know."

"I think you better go to bed, don't you?"

Ianto nodded.

TWTWTW

Jack lay on top of his bed, thinking about the beautiful Welshman down in the guest room. His heart was beating fast and his head was spinning.

'_Could he be falling in love with me? Dare I even think about it?'_

Jack closed his eyes, rolling onto his side.

'_I need to go and see him. Watch as he sleeps. I need to be near him'_

Jack climbed the ladder into his office and was both surprised and excited to see Ianto sitting at his desk.

"I….was just coming to see you."

Ianto stood, moved closer to the older man and kissed him on the lips.

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time."

Jack smiled, snaking an arm around Ianto's waist.

"I want to be yours. I want to be with you for an eternity!"

Jack moved his lips around to the tender flesh below Ianto's left ear.

"And so you will…. so you will."


End file.
